The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a forming method of a hard mask pattern for obtaining fine pattern.
In order to manufacture semiconductor devices that have become smaller, the size of patterns has also become smaller. Research has been made to improve resist and photolithography equipment for obtaining fine patterns.
Although KrF (248 nm) or ArF (193 nm) as an exposure light source have been applied in photolithography, attempts have been made to use short wavelength light sources such as F2 (157 nm) or EUV (13 nm).
However, when new light sources such as F2 or EUV are applied, new exposer equipment is required, which results in increased manufacturing costs. Also, the increase of numerical apertures associated with the new light sources degrades the focus depth width.
Also, it is difficult to manufacture a highly-integrated semiconductor device having a fine pattern because the resolution of the pattern obtained from the exposer equipment using a short wavelength light source is limited to 0.1 μm.